


Cuddle One

by Rozel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozel/pseuds/Rozel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle One

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first part of a two hander featuring Bodie and Doyle. I thought I'd posted it but found it lurking, unloved and unread. Please enjoy!

Usual Disclaimer

I don’t own the characters of Bodie and Doyle, or any others from the TV series. They belong to Mark One Productions and Brian Clemens.

I borrow them to write fiction for my own (and hopefully your) pleasure, with no financial gain to myself or anyone else.

Notes: Cora first appears in ‘Green Man’ and again in ‘Just Slipping Away’.

This is for my Beta, who plaintively mentioned that I never give Bodie any sex!

 

CUDDLE ONE

“Cuddle me.”

A post coital Bodie was a beautiful sight to behold thought Cora.

He lay back on the crisp white sheet, his eyes shut, and the obscenely long lashes brushing his skin. A wicked smile stole across his mouth and his breathing slowed now he was at rest from his earlier exertion. A few minutes earlier he had been lost in the throes of his climax, reveling in the act of fornication he shared with Cora. 

Cora swung her long legs across Bodie and settled down beside him, leaning on an elbow as she took in the contours of his body.

She ran her fingers down his jaw line, the early morning stubble pleasantly rough on her fingertips. The pale skin surrounding the nipples was still flushed where Cora had teased each small nub to a hard, sensitive point. She trailed her fingers across his broad chest and down towards his belly. She could feel the slight fluttering as his muscles reacted to her soft touch.

Bodie moaned a low, throaty sound. 

“Cuddle me.”

He opened his eyes and took in the beauty of the woman who, one May Day morn, had stolen his heart and opened his mind. She shared his creamy pale skin and startling blue eyes, both part of their mutual Irish ancestry. He shivered as she licked the hollow of his throat, just below his Adam’s apple; an action she had discovered could leave him helpless with need. 

“Cuddle me,” this time more of a command, but tinged with need.

Cora moved closer to him until the whole length of her body was in contact with Bodie’s. She shifted higher on the pillow, and slipped her arms around the deep chest. Gently kissing the top of his head, she cradled the big man in her arms, watching the delight on his face as he was cuddled.


End file.
